


Accepting Destiny - The Afterstory // Seduce Me Otome 2: The Demon War

by babyfaceyoongi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 04:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15964970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyfaceyoongi/pseuds/babyfaceyoongi
Summary: It's been two years since you woke up to find yourself in an unfamiliar mansion, with no memory of your life before that moment, and only one possession: your name.Finally, though, you have found yourself in a somewhat stable state, despite a few confusing dreams. All that changes when five men try to open the door to your mind that the angels in heaven themselves sealed shut....





	Accepting Destiny - The Afterstory // Seduce Me Otome 2: The Demon War

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS!!!  
> If you have not played Seduce Me Otome 1 or 2, this will spoil SO MUCH for you. I definitely recommend playing them (the first one is free to play!), you can find them on Steam and also itch.io !!
> 
> Also, disclaimer:  
> I like James as a character! I liked his story! This idea just came to me and I'm a sucker for angst. I'm not sure if you'll like this oneshot very much if James was your favourite. But if you like angst and also boys crying, then. Idk give it a shot.
> 
> Some trigger warnings:  
> \- mentions of suicide  
> \- graphic self-harm mentions

"I ACCEPT MY FATE! NOW RELEASE HER!"

The voice cut through the darkness. My nails scratched furiously at the stone collar around my neck. It was choking the air from me, but I still tried to spit out words, anything, _anything_ to stop the voice.

Something was horribly wrong. I couldn't remember what, but I knew I had to stop this. My life depended on it.

Suddenly, the grip on my throat disappeared. My feet hit the ground, and I was running, blindly into the darkness. I had to find him.

_Who?_ My thoughts screamed. _Find who?_

"Say your farewell to her, demon. I will grant you that much before I take her back."

Another voice. Fear erupted in my chest.

If I could just make it to him, if I could just--

There.

Arms wrapped around me, a head buried itself in my shoulder. His face was wet with tears. But my heart swelled in my chest. I had made it. I had made it! Everything would--

He pulled away.

"I love you...I will forever love you until the day I die..."

It felt like the air had been knocked out of my lungs. I couldn't speak, only tremble in disbelief as he kissed me gently. He wasn't going to save me. I tried to reach out and hold onto him, but I found nothing. I was already alone. Then his hand was on my chest, and he was pushing me, back, back, into the sudden light.

Feathers kissed my cheeks, my arms, filled my mouth, so I couldn't even scream as I watched everything disappear.

Watched everything _burn_.

 

*

 

I shot up, my heart pounding. It took a moment for me to realise where I was: I had fallen asleep at my desk. Again.

I rested my head in my hands and let out a shaky breath. That damn dream again. It took a moment for my heart to stop pounding. Night had fallen outside my office window. The Chicago skyline twinkled for miles in every direction, obscuring the stars from view. I stood and stretched, releasing the tension built up in my body from deadlines, from setbacks, from that stupid dream.

The clock on my desk read 20:16. I was going to be late for dinner.

With a sigh, I gathered my things and threw them into my bag. If there was any good in the world, I would at least avoid the worst of the traffic on my way home.

I noted that the rest of the building was practically empty as I made my way down the corridors of Anderson's Toy Company. Everyone had already made their way home for the weekend. I paused, and glanced up at the portrait of the founder - my grandfather - that hung in the lobby. I didn't remember him, though I was told we had been very close. My chest ached. It always did when I looked at photographs of people I should know, but didn't; not anymore, at least.

My life began two years ago, when I awoke to find myself in an unfamiliar mansion, terrified, grieving, and with only one possession to my name: my name itself. I didn't even know what, or who, I was grieving. Only that it was huge and important and forgotten.

A sob lodged itself in my throat. Damn. I always got like this after having that stupid dream. I shook my head and continued to head outside with new purpose. I had come a long way from that horrible day. That scared girl was gone.

Outside, the autumn air was cool against my skin. My shoes clicked against the pavement as I made my way towards my car. The street was unusually quiet, and yet, it felt like there were eyes on me. I stopped in front of my car and cast a nervous glance over my shoulder.

Nothing.

_Get it together!_

I fumbled around in my bag for my keys, my fingers shaking. It was just a dream. It was just a _stupid dream_.

"[Y/N]."

The voice. And then hands over my eyes, obscuring my vision. And then, nothing.

 

*

 

"Shut up! It's not my fuckin' fault she passed out!"

My head throbbed. The surface beneath me was soft, and warm, and smelled vaguely familiar. The room was filled with voices.

"You could have been a little gentler, Sam!"

"She woulda screamed! What do you propose we shoulda done then, pipsqueak?"

"Pipsqueak?!"

"Guys." A soft voice cut through the bickering. "She's waking up."

My heart jumped. Well, there was no point in pretending now. I forced my eyes open, fighting against the grogginess. Five young men hugged the fringes of the room. But that wasn't what startled me the most. My jaw went slack.

I was in _that_ room.

My attention shifted from my captors to where it was they had actually brought me. This room. Of all the places in Chicago, in America, in the _fucking world_ \-- and they bring me _here_?

I was in my grandfather's mansion. He had left it to me in his will, though of course I had no recollection of that, or of living there for two years. My only memory of the place was waking up in this very room, alone and terrified.

"What..." All words escaped me. My eyes finally dragged themselves over the faces staring at me intently, watching my response. I blinked. My brain told me they were familiar, but I couldn't drag the reason _why_ from the periphery of my memories.

My stomach plunged to my feet when my gaze met one face in particular. He looked as terrified as I felt. His eyes were filled with tears behind his glasses, and his dark hair was dishevelled, like he had been tugging it absent-mindedly. He took in a short breath as my attention settled on him.

"[Y/N]?"

My body moved before my mind could catch up. I was up, off the bed and pressing my back against the cool glass of the door to the balcony, bile rising and stinging my tongue.

The voice from my dream. The one who was supposed to save me.

"It's alright, we're not going to hurt you." The shortest of them, with a round, young face, spoke up.

I couldn't get air into my lungs fast enough. I found my voice. "Who are you?"

"Old friends," said one, green eyes glinting in the lamplight.

I let out a harsh laugh. "I don't have old friends."

The one from my dream winced like I had struck him. My gaze turned into a glare. "What is this? Are you trying to fuck with me? Because this isn't funny. You're messing with my _life_."

"We're not..." The voice spoke up again. It hurt to look at him. "This isn't a joke. We...I...I know you. From before."

"Before," I echoed numbly.

He nodded. "There's...there's a lot you don't remember, isn't there?"

I swallowed. "Stop."

He ignored me, even taking a step forward. "We know you, from before you lost your memories. I know you."

"Stop it." My voice broke on the sob lodged in my throat. He moved ever closer. I could smell his cologne now.

"[Y/N], I loved you. I love you."

"James, stop it!" I screeched, shirking away from him.

The whole room seemed to freeze.

I furrowed my brow.

James? Who was James?

"Do you...?" he breathed.

"No," the soft voice spoke again. Everyone, including me, turned to look at the orange-haired boy in the corner. "She doesn't know why she knows your name."

"There's hope, though!" The young-looking boy turned to look at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "If she knows your name, she might be able to remember more!"

The voice's name was James. How did I know that? Maybe it was true; maybe I really had known these men. But where had they been the last two years?

There was a moment where no one said a word, but let their eyes rest on me, like their entire futures rested in my hands.

"I want to try something," James said finally.

"James." The orange-haired boy looked annoyed. "Do _not_ enthral her. That's..."

"I have to try!"

I looked to each of them, confused. "What's...?"

A warm sensation overtook my body. I felt my anxiety ebb away, and my cheeks flushed. James walked towards me, slowly, but this time I didn't try to get away. I just watched him as he tentatively put one hand on my cheek, brushing my skin with his thumb.

"[Y/N], may I kiss you?"

Some part of my mind knew it was strange, but I simply nodded to his request. One side of his mouth quirked, and then he was leaning in, closer and closer, until...

My eyes snapped open. The warm sensation in my body evaporated. Using all of the strength in my body, I shoved James away from me, shuddering violently from having felt his touch. He stumbled back and stared at me, wide-eyed.

"[Y/N]!"

"Don't you fucking touch me," I snarled. Tears had begun to stream down my face. The grief I had spent the last two years trying to understand finally made sense. It coursed through my body like it had on that first day.

"Did she break out of the enthralment?" Erik asked, dumbfounded.

"No," Damien breathed. "It worked. She remembers...she remembers everything."

Matthew frowned. "But then why...?"

"[Y/N], it's me, it's James, I--"

"How could you?" I gasped. Sobs wracked through my body almost painfully. "How could you give me up to them? How could you...?"

James paled. "I...I had no choice! The angel, it was going to-!"

"You had me in your _arms_!" I screamed. "You had me and you-- you still--"

"[Y/N], please, please, I," James was crying now too. I didn't care. "You have to believe me. I didn't think...I couldn't have kept fighting..."

" _Wouldn't_ ," I snapped. "You wouldn't keep fighting."

The brothers were staring at James now.

"James. That's not true. Is it?" Matthew's voice shook.

Damien didn't shift his gaze from me. I let that last horrible memory play through my mind. Let him see it, let him see the truth. "You pushed her into the angel's baptismal portal. I always thought your memory was of you _reaching_ for her...not..."

"Oh my god." Sam looked to his brother in disgust. "You sick bastard. You..."

James whirled around. "You weren't there! You didn't see what it was doing to her! I was so scared, I couldn't think!" He turned back to me. "[Y/N] I'm so sorry. I...I'm so sorry!"

"Well thank you," I snarled. "For coming back here, to rip open a wound I had finally, finally, started to close, and give me that beautiful apology. Truly, I could not be more grateful."

James gripped his hair in despair. "This can't be happening...this..."

"What did you expect to happen? That after two years, a kiss would solve everything? I would fall into your waiting arms, and ride off into the sunset? No. No _way_. Do you know what it was like? Waking up here, in this room, with nothing but my name and a hole in my chest like someone had gouged my heart out?"

"I didn't know. But I had to try. I had to hope! I had to come back and see you, [Y/N], I love you. I still love you."

"Oh!" I laughed. It was bitter and harsh, but I was brimming with the ugly emotions that he had left me with. "Oh, you love me! I'm sorry, I didn't realise that you ripped everything and everyone I cared about from me, because you loved me! Gosh, well, that just solves everything!"

"Stop, [Y/N], please..."

"No, no, really! That pays for all the psycho-therapy, the counselling, the sleeping pills, the anti-psychotics, the anti-depressants, even the hospital bills for when they had to stitch my wrists back together!" I pulled up my sleeves, revealing the long, branching scars that had nearly killed me. The boys flinched, averting their gazes. "That compensates for the unexplainable grief I have felt for two fucking years, the grief that made me want to end my life just to feel relief. It compensates for the wedding we never had, the shame at having been told that I had a fiance who abandoned me one day, never to return; the fact that I didn't know who my own family was, or my friends of two decades; that absolutely fixes the fact that my own mother's arms felt like a stranger's to me!" I had stopped crying. Anger consumed me, erupting from my chest in firey waves. "Maybe you wouldn't fight for me, James. But I have. I have fought for me every day since you gave me up. And I will not stop fighting. Not for you."

They were all crying now. Matthew sniffed quietly, Erik hung his head, Sam had bitten his lip so hard that blood had begun to slip down his chin. Damien looked up suddenly, past me and out to the balcony.

"There's someone else here," he said softly. "She's scared. I don't recognise the voice."

I glanced over my shoulder. There was no one outside. Then it clicked. I gasped, everything else forgotten. He could hear her?

"It's...it's a girl?"

Damien's eyebrows shot up. "You're pregnant."

I nodded. "Pregnant." I held up my left hand, letting my wedding ring glitter. "Married."

"But there was no one else here when we arrived," Erik pointed out.

"I don't live here anymore." They looked to me in surprise. I shrugged. "This was a stranger's house to me."

James's feet seemed to give out from under him. He sat on the edge of my old bed, burying his face in his hands. "This...was a mistake..."

"You should go," I said. "Go be ruler of the demon world. It's what you chose."

He closed his eyes.

"James," Erik said softly.

James stood. His expression was blank. "I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'm sorry for...for everything. You won't ever hear from me again."

He turned on his heel and left the room. The others hesitated.

"I'll be fine," I said. "Go after him."

"This isn't how I wanted our reunion to go," Matthew's chin wobbled. I bit my lip. I would miss them.

A thought struck me. "Diana," I said. "Did she...did she make it?"

Sam shook his head. I sucked in a painful breath. It took a second for me to compose myself again.

"I...have to get home." I reached for my bag and dug out my phone. Seven missed calls. Damn.

"[Y/N]?" I raised my head. Matthew was still trying to stop his tears.

"Can I hug you? Before we go?"

I nodded. Matthew was across the room before I could blink, arms around me. My nose was filled with his scent, exactly as I remembered it. I was glad he and the others had made it out of that rebellion alive, even if Diana hadn't. Even with what had happened to me.

He pulled back. "Okay," he breathed. "I'm okay. I just had to do that."

"Thanks, Matthew," I smiled.

"I hope you have a long and wonderful life, [Y/N]," he said, giving my arms a comforting squeeze. He took a step back. The others were already gone.

"Goodbye," he waved.

"Goodbye," I whispered.

And with that, I was alone.


End file.
